Digital media is playing an increasingly greater role in our society. For example, digital media makes it possible to enjoy content (such as audio and/or video content), in any of various available ways today, such as through compact disc (CD), digital versatile disc (DVD) and Blu-ray disc (BD) players reproducing content from optical discs, cable television receivers, network-connected players, etc. For example, forms of entertainment, such as games, music and videos or movies, are more commonplace due to the ease of distribution through the Internet to smartphones, other portable devices, terminals, etc. Consequently, expectations of availability of content are proliferating amongst many content consumers, with the end game being content availability anywhere-anytime.
However, although the Internet is a popular means of obtaining entertainment and other content, some users are hesitant to submit payment through the Internet for such entertainment or content, since information technology (such as packet sniffers, and the like, as well as other elicit techniques) is also used by thugs and thieves to misappropriate identity and other personal information of consumers who conduct transactions through the Internet. Such consumers may prefer to submit payment in person at a retail establishment, where there is a lower risk of having ones identity and/or other personal information hijacked.
Thus, there remains a need for a better way for a user, when required, to pay for content and then to be able to access such content conveniently (and virtually) anytime, anywhere.